As a result of considerable developments within the field of power tools and the increased demand of the do-it-yourself (DIY) market, the number of different types of power tool available to the consumer has risen considerably in the past decade. Even the most reluctant of DIY enthusiasts will own a power drill and jigsaw, whilst their more enthusiastic counterparts will also require electric sanders, power files, nibblers and other specialized power tools having dedicated purpose. Whilst this considerable array of power tools is often found to be useful, owning such a large number is both expensive and requires a considerable amount of storage space. In addition, having one specialized tool to perform each job often results in significant under-utilization of such a tool which are, generally, all operated by similar motors. Still further, many of today's power tools are “cordless”, being battery powered by rechargeable batteries, often requiring the user to change the battery pack when changing dedicated tools, or have several ready-charged batteries available for different tools.
One approach to address this need has been to design a power tool system that accommodates interchangeable tool heads. The power tool system may include a tool body having a motor with a rotary output and one or more tool heads which detachable couple to the tool body, thereby forming an operational tool. Each tool head includes a tool, such as a drill chuck, a reciprocating saw or a detail sander, which operably couples to the rotary output of the motor. Upon actuation of a trigger switch, the motor is energized which in turn drives the tool. The tool head may further include a tool accessory, such as a work light or fan. Rather than activate the tool accessory using the trigger switch, it is desirable to provide a switch that independently activates the tool accessory integrated into the tool head.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.